nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey and De'Monique Burke
Trey and De'Monique Burke are one of the most popular nba couples. Before a couple * Trey was a basketball player at Northland High School * De'Monique was a student at Northland High School Relationship Both Burke and Chenault were born and are natives of Columbus, Ohio. They met at Northland High School in Columbus, Ohio; when they were 9th graders, but their love story didn’t begin until their sophomore year when Trey asked De’Monique for her phone number. The strength of their relationship was tested when he went off to play college basketball at the University of Michigan and she stayed in Columbus to attend cosmetology school, but the distance couldn't keep their hearts apart. We were staying out in LA for an off-season summer. It was July 5th and in my mind, just another day," the bride recalled. "Trey comes home and says he wants to take our son and me to Malibu beach with some of our friends and their son so they could have a fun beach play date. Little did I know that’s where he would propose. We get to the beach after a VERY long drive and there’s this huge cliff with a walking trail that he wants to walk up. Of course, I was a little irritated at this point after being in the car for an hour-and-a-half car ride and now this man wanted to me to climb a cliff in beach flip flops! But he insisted that the view was beautiful and worth the walk up so I agreed and we started up the path. While on our way up our friends were taking pictures of "the scenery,” but they were in on it. We finally get to the top and my attitude was gone with the wind because it was absolutely breathtaking and like he said, definitely worth the walk. The sky, the water, the sand, the breeze...it was perfect. Then he pulls me aside and pulls out this bowl covered in foil and tells me to open it so I did. I was a little confused when I seen the burnt up pieces of paper in the bowl but he goes on to explain how this was everything he's done wrong within our relationship through the years and he had confessed them to God and asked for his forgiveness. So he had written them down and burned them to represent starting fresh and now becoming one under God. Then he asked me to pour the paper ashes out so I turned around and did. I turn back around and BOOM. He's on one knee asking me to marry him and of course I accepted!" Marriage Burke and Chenault got married on October 8, 2017 at the The Ivory Room in Columbus Ohio. "It felt amazing," De'Monique said about being a bride. "It was everything I always thought it would feel."Burgundy was a great color for Trey and De'Monique's day and the groom opted for the gorgeous hue in his tuxedo jacket. "It felt good to be a groom," Trey revealed. "Everything went the way it was supposed to go and we were both able to enjoy our day without anything going wrong." "What I love most about my wife is that I found her before any fortune or notoriety and how she has always stayed the same throughout the 9 to 10+ years we’ve been together," said the groom of his bride. "Her support and belief in God first, then myself, has always been a prized possession!" To complement the gorgeousness of the bride’s gown, the florist designed De'Monique's bouquet of hydrangea, roses, spray roses, orchids, dahlias, wrapped with a full crystal and bling wrap."I love Trey's faith and devotion to Jesus Christ and the how he always prays to cover our family." My bridesmaids were my three sisters, my two best friends, and my two sisters-in-law," said the bride. "Trey's dad was his best man, his brother, four of his close cousins and, two of his good friends were his groomsmen." My mother walked me down the aisle," the bride said. "She was a single mother raising me and my siblings and she’s our rock! There’s no one else I would have walked me down the aisle on my special day." "I was surprisingly nervous looking in his eyes," said the bride of being at the altar with the groom. "I even told him after that it was hard for me to look at him because I would get crazy butterflies.""He’s been my best friend since I met him and there’s no way I wouldn’t spend the rest of my life with him," said the bride.With a beautiful color palette of burgundy, blush, and gold, sparkly blush sequins linens were added which gave the room the perfect amount of shimmer. All of the tables adorned with fruitwood Chiavari chairs, gold beaded chargers, and burgundy satin napkins.The couple shared their first dance as husband and wife to “Until the End of Time” by Beyonce & Justin Timberlake."The wedding cake was gorgeous and delicious in the signature flavor of French vanilla and milk chocolate cake filled with fresh raspberries and chocolate ganache." Children Trey and De'Monique have two children together * Trey Clark Burke: born in 2014 * Category:NBA Couples